Ophelia
by bouncyballparty
Summary: Her clothes spread wide, And, mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up...Till that her garments, heavy with their drink, Pull'd the poor wretch from her melodious lay To muddy death SoraKairiRiku


_This is a Sora x Kairi story, just because they're so underrated. Mostly it's just the two of them being the main characters, not exactly a love story._

_**Ophelia**_

_-_

Kairi breathed and exhaled femininity.

She had such skinny, ineffectual wrists; thin undefined arms. Her legs looked fragile and delicate, like they could break with just one finger. Everything smooth and soft, like cotton or silk. The curve of her hips to the fullness of her maturing breasts all followed a single unyielding line that seemed to stretch to infinity. Like something made for the sole purpose of holding, caressing. For trailing your hands from slender ankles to gracious pouting cheeks without pause.

A porcelain face lay amongst the blue-green of the ocean, blood snaking in a ruby colored halo around it, milky pillows flattened wide as a mermaid's tail, tangling in delicate hands. Remnants of children's songs escaped her painted lips, sounding more wraithlike than welcoming.

Kairi was only steps away from the shore, lying in the shallowest part of the pool, her face the only part of her body not swallowed by green tinged water. Tiny petals swam at her breast, multicolored fish frozen on the water's surface, pulled by a single weedy stem, dragged and torn around her chest.

"Kairi?" Sora stepped into the water, the ripples disturbing the blood halo around her head, the strings and waves shuddering silently. His shoes were on the beach behind him, the tight leather polished bright and black and half-buried in sand.

Crystals rested on red lashes turned dark and thick with mascara. The fragments of the tears she couldn't cry anymore. Kairi opened her eyes to the sky, her hands twitching and grasping tighter into the cloth stuck, bound, to her legs. She rose in an arch, sand caught in the web of blood, no longer a halo, but a glittering, dripping net against the back of her neck.

"What the hell were we thinking?" Was the first thing she said, the diamonds around her neck much more prominent amongst the sticky pale sand. Her dress clung to her skin like gauze, the entanglement of lace and expensive silk weighing her down as she attempted standing.

Sora stepped forward to help, taking her under the arms and hoisting her to her feet, grunting with effort of lifting her water-heavy gown.

"Get me out of this thing. Please." Kairi insisted, tiredly tugging the straps off, her pale arms long and slender, delicately defined from weeks of vigorous exercise. After Sora's fumbling hands found her zipper, the layers of wet cloth separated, revealing her perfectly tanned back and flat ageless stomach, pulled tight from two months of dieting and crunches.

It then occurred to Sora that he was undressing his best friend, but it was not the way he had pictured it. Not standing on the beach, ankle-deep in the ocean, his pants soaked and hanging under his bare feet. Rather, it was supposed to be on their wedding night. Which, technically, was now. The sun was already falling in the sky.

Sora's hands felt too big against her cold-warm skin, his fingers jumping awkwardly when he touched the strap of her bra. The lacy underwear that she bought for the sole purpose of having sex with her best friend looked less impressive see-through and skin-colored from the water. Sora tried hard not to notice the rosy buds erect from the cold beneath her bra as he freed her of her dress, sending it drifting back into the sea, heavy and bloated like a great white dead fish.

"Let's just call this the stupidest decision ever made," Kairi spoke as Sora shrugged off his jacket, draping the fine fabric over her trembling shoulders. "and get on with our lives."

"I can't marry you, Kai." Sora nodded to himself as if reassuring himself that it's what he really wanted. "I mean, I don't want to." He jammed his hands in his pockets, no longer touching, but grasped into tight fists inside his pants.

"Tell me about it." The redhead muttered, hugging the jacket up around her neck, smelling the cologne Sora would probably never wear again.

Sora had always thought his friend was beautiful, just not in the way he was supposed to. Sometimes, he envied her long legs and smooth skin, none of it marred by the rough games boys played as kids. She had no blemishes, no scraped knees, no thick waxy scars from botched play sword fights. He knew the kind of attention she got from being so flawless. Men would kill to be where he was half an hour ago, standing at the altar, his soon-to-be wife, an Aphrodite, walking down the aisle.

Even with a beautiful woman standing nearly naked beside him, they were still children. Kids, too young to understand what they were getting themselves into, but old enough to know when something just felt wrong. It must've been what was going through Kairi's head when she bolted from the ceremony.

"I'll assume things aren't going well." Riku descended down the beach, still dressed in a suit, only his tie was missing; the end of it could be seen sticking out of his pocket.

Sora regarded his best man with a harrowing glance, wading out of the ocean, shivering shortly from a quick breeze that crossed the shore. His silence meant enough in this case. Sora took his hands from his pockets and crouched at the edge of the water to retrieve Kairi's wedding dress, most likely ruined by the salt and sand by now. It was heavy as a corpse and hung in his arms like one. Kairi gave it the subtlest of glares, still standing in her heels that were beginning to sink in the damp sand.

"Here," She held out her hand, holding the jacket more securely in the other now that Riku had joined them. "You probably want your aunt's ring back."

Sora accepted it, hating the fact that she felt like she had to do that now. He gripped the tiny piece of metal in his fist,wishing she would've at least held onto it for a while. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so pathetically rejected right now.

It wasn't long after Riku arrived that the rest of the wedding party began to show up, family mostly, a few guests. They crowded around the same area, all staring down at the three of them standing there, three friends, one holding a dripping wedding dress and a half-naked girl.

"Oh, Kairi," Kairi's mom ran forward first, shedding her coat to cover the poor girl. Kairi rejected her offer, stomping uneasily through the sand in her sinking heels.

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" She didn't even spare a backward glance at her fiancé—ex-fiancé—trudging back up the beach with her fire-haired mother in tow.

Riku clapped Sora's shoulder sympathetically, while he stared at the pattern of the gown in his arms for the longest time.

"Sorry, man." Riku found a stone bench a little ways up the beach in the direction Kairi had gone, seating himself. Sora joined him after a long minute of standing, plopping the dress on the bench beside him, as if the corpse were invited to sit as well.

Riku extended his arm toward the groom, in his curled fingers hung an amber colored bottle. "I smuggled it out during the chaos. Thought you might need it."

Sora snorted dryly, taking the beer from him, the bottle slightly warm from resting against Riku's chest. "Thanks."

"Did you love her?" Riku asked, using his teeth to pry the top off his own beer. Sora watched him, mildly impressed. He wondered how many times Riku had done that. "You know, like for real?" His words were sincerely curious, his pale eyebrows rising in question as he brought the neck of the bottle to his lips, drinking without flinching at the taste.

"I don't...I don't think so. At least, not the way I'm supposed to—" Sora pursed his lips as Riku took his unopened bottle and did the same trick, popping the cap off with his teeth. He smirked, passing it back. Sora rolled his eyes and tilted the bottle back challengingly, effectively drinking more than he did.

Riku maintained his playful smile, watching the waves tear into the shore as it began to get dark. The moon was just a faint outline in the sky, but it wasn't late enough that the sun wasn't still hanging around the horizon.

"Well. It's a good thing you didn't get married, huh?"

"I guess." Sora clasped his hands around his rapidly warming beer, slipping his late aunt's engagement ring on the upper part of his index finger.

"Nothing to get too fucking upset about then."

Sora honestly loved how blunt Riku could be sometimes. It helped, especially now, when there was entirely too much to be upset about. He could forget for now, and that's all that mattered. For now.

"Would've been really weird though. Me and Kairi? Married?" Sora grimaced good-naturedly, thumbing the ring on his finger and drinking again. Truthfully, he hated the taste of beer, but it was all he had to numb himself.

"I would've given it two days," Riku held up his two fingers to emphasize his words, leaning back on the carved cement flowers that supported the bench. "You'd both be on suicide watch by the end of the week."

"Please," Sora shoved his arm, rolling his eyes. "I'd last longer than that."

"Sora. You've never so much as looked at a woman naked before..." He paused to glance at his watch, purely for effect. "Half an hour ago. You wouldn't last 5 minutes with her."

Sora reddened at the double-meaning, smart enough know when he was being insulted.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora hissed, his eyes narrow and accusing. Noticing the sudden change in his mood, Riku just shrugged nonchalantly, drinking from his bottle.

"Relax, Sora. It was a joke."

Sora frowned indignantly, remembering the last image of Kairi wobbling down the beach in her expensive heels and lingerie. His jacket clutched around her shoulders like a shield. It was so stupid. Sora had to be seriously defective not be in love with her, and yet the attraction just wasn't there. It was a strange feeling. Like being relieved and heart-broken at the same time.

"Fuck this," Sora finally decided, dumping his beer on the sand and tossing the bottle in the ocean.

"My point exactly." Riku agreed, shoving the tail of his tie back into his pocket as he stood. He finished his beer and set it upright on the ground beside Sora's brightly polished dress shoes, so uncomfortable that Sora actually considered leaving them there to washed out to sea.

Riku paused for a second to figure in the strength and direction of the wind before punting the amber bottle into the choppy black water where the splash could barely be heard over the breaking waves.

"Fuck it."

end

_Only the beginning was inspired by the painting Ophelia by John Everett Millais, the end, however...turned out different. Crappy ending. I don't care. This was just to break my writer's block with Hypervigilance. So whatever, it served it's purpose. _

_If you happened to like it though, that's cool too. Bonus! _;)

_And if anyone knows where the excerpt in the summary comes from, extra points - bouncy_


End file.
